Madea Directs the New Directions
by Gleek-0901
Summary: Hi my name is Mercedes Jones and I want to tell you about the time my great aunt Mabel "Madea" Simmons coached my glee club for a week. Disclaimer don't own glee or Madea Rated T for strong language and threats of violence
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first Original story I hope you like it and please leave me a line and let me know if i should continue.

Disclamer: I dont Glee or Tyler Perry's Madea

Madea Directs the New Directions  
Chapter 1

Hi my name is Mercedes Jones and I want to tell you about the time my great aunt Mabel "Madea" Simmons coached my glee club for a week.

March 2, 2012  
Dear journal

Okay so today started out pretty good until my mom called me during lunch and told me that my great aunt Madea was coming to stay with us for a week. Don't get me wrong I love Madea but she can be a little bit too much some times. Anyway my mom told me she was getting in today and she was going to come and pick me up after glee rehearsals. I was a little on edge the rest of the day until I got to glee club...

I walk to the choir room pushing Artie's wheelchair while looking behind me talking to Santana and Brittany. When we sit down in our chairs Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury walk in. "Alright guys settle down we going to have our last performance for the week and then I have an announcement." Will said before he and Emma took their seats and Blaine and Cooper walk up to the front of the room.

"Okay guys since Cooper is headed off to Cali tomorrow we wanted to perform for you ag-" Before Blaine could finish his sentence he was interrupted by a 6'0 tall grey haired women. "Heller!" Madea walked in and greeted. I slouched down in my seat and put my hand over my face hoping she wouldn't notice me. Will stood up and walked over to her.

"Hello my name is Will Schuester how my I help you?" He greeted with his hand out. Madea looked at him before saying "Oh so proper. My name is Mabel Madea Simmons nice to you-er. Um I don't shake people's hands honey people don't like to wash their hands. But yes you can I'm looking for my niece Mercedes oh there she is." Damn! Everybody looks over at me and so does Madea. "Girl if you don't get up and show me some respect" Madea said to me. I got up and went to hug her and told hello.

"Why don't you join us for glee rehearsals today Mrs. Simmons?" Will asked. "I would love to thank you-er. So proper. And you can call me Madea" She replied. I just went to sit back hoping glee practice would go by fast so I could get her out of here. Blaine and Cooper got back to business and belted out a duet of Hanson's MMMBop. When they were finished Mr. Schue addressed the class with his big announcement.

"Okay so guys as of Monday I'll be going on vacation for a week. Yes Rachel?" he asked when he noticed her hand up. "What about glee club? You're not gonna just leave us with coach Sylvester for week right Mr. Schue?" All the members of the glee club started to moan at the thought of being left with coach sue for a week. "Well she is the co-director of the club guys. It won't be that bad I'll talk to her okay?" he said I couldn't do anything but roll my eyes at the thought of being stuck with Sue Sylvester for a whole week. I felt a sharp pain in my left arm and look over at Madea " Girl you betta show some respect before I snatch your eyes out the socket and show what it looks like to roll your eyes." she said to me. I sat up straight and said "yes ma'am it's just that coach Sylvester is kinda-" "A psycho path" I was interrupted by Finn.

"Alright guys she's not that bad anymore. She's helping us get to nationals." Will interrupted before the conversation could go any farther. Madea looked at me and then the rest of the club before standing up and walking over to Mr. Schue and said "Okay I'll make this easy for you I'll be here for a week so I'll take your place while you're gone." My eyes all most popped out of their sockets. Will looked at her for a second and then looked towards the glee club and asked "So what do you guys think Mrs. Simmons I mean Madea and Sue for a week?" Everybody agreed to it except me because this can't end well. "Then I guess its settled Madea welcome to the New Directions." Will said. I'm just sitting here with my jaw slacked wondering what the hell just happened.

Quinn looked at me and nudged me getting my attention. I looked at her and she mouthed 'you okay' and all I could do was nod my head at her...

... So journal that's how my day went from good to crazy as hell. Imma be stuck with both Madea and Sue Sylvester for a week. Pray for cause there's no way this is going to end well. I guess I'll keep you updated and document this week just in case I have to bail Madea out of jail. Until next time.

Mercy!

AN: Please Read and Review. Bad Grammer is just how Madea Speaks


	2. First Rehearsal

Disclamer: I don't own Glee or the Character Madea

Chapter 2

March 5, 2012  
Dear journal

Okay so it's Monday A.K.A it was Madea's first day as co-director. Let me first start off by saying WOW! But before I get into that let me tell you about when Madea met Kurt for the first time on Saturday. So Kurt came over so we could have our weekly girl's night. When he got there the questions began. She asked poor Kurt if he was a "tambourine" player. All I could do was shake my head embarrassed and take Kurt upstairs. When we got there I told him that was her not so subtle way of asking if he was gay. Kurt laughed it off but I knew come Monday it was gonna be a hell of a lot worse...

After school I meet up with Kurt outside of the choir room so we could wait for Madea. Everyone was all ready in the choir room and I was just hoping they didn't have any stupid ideas like they did when Ms. Holiday was the substitute back in junior year. When Madea showed up she greeted me and Kurt. "Heller how you dering?" Kurt side eyed me for a second be for greeting her back. "Hello Ms Madea we're so glad you decided to coach us this week." When we walked into the classroom what I wanted not to happen did of course. Being a jackass Puck buttered the floor again. Kurt walked a head of Madea and me and slipped on the trap for the second year in a row.

Everyone except Blaine, Madea and I began to snicker. Blaine and I helped Kurt up who was glaring at Puck while Madea addressed the glee club. "What the hell ya'll laughing at?" Everyone stopped laughing and looked at her in shock. She then turned to Puck and said "You with the dead animal on your head." Puck pointed to himself and Madea said "Yes you if I would of slipped and feel on that I would still be whooping your ass this time next week. Now go sat down." Puck gave her one last shocked look before he turned to go sit down. Madea noticed Puck's pants were sagging so she said " Hey boy" Puck turned to face her and she said " walk over there" He did what he was told and started walking with a limp so she said " now stop and pull up your pants" Puck again did what he was told and pulled his pants up over his underwear. The she said "now walk back." as soon as Puck started walking Madea said sarcastically "it's a miracle" because he had started walking normally.

I looked down and put my head in my hands cause I knew were this conversation was headed I've seen it time and time again. Madea proceeded to say to Puck as he took a seat "You look like a fool son pull up your pants. Why doesn't some young man pull up his pants and say ' hey follow me I'm pulling my pants up' instead of y'all following the jackass with his pants down." I set forward and took a glance at Puck who had his head down but was listening to everything she was saying. Then what happened next had everyone about to pee their pants because she went into her rap "Pants on the ground. Got yo pants on the ground. Looking like a fool with yo pants on the ground. Hat turned around with the gold in yo mouth. Madea remix what." As soon as our drummer John realized the song she was doing he backed her up with a beat. Puck couldn't help but smile just like everyone else in the room.

Now that Madea had got down with Puck she turned towards me and asked what we do every week, and before I could answer Rachel said "Mr. Schuester gives us a music assignment and we perform throughout the week." Everybody in the room rolled their eyes at her. Before Madea could say anything Santana cut in turned towards Rachel and said "Shut up Hobbit she wasn't even talking to you" Rachel and Santana got into an argument and Madea grabbed a mic stand and slammed it down on the top of the closed piano, causing everyone in the room to jump and give her their attention. She walked over to Santana and Rachel and said "Shut up you witches of Lima Heights. When I speak to you, you answer not before." she turned to Rachel and said "do you understand speak into the microphone" she had the mic stand in Rachel's face and she said "yes" Madea turned towards Santana and said "do you understand mic check 1 2" Santana said " Yes ma'am."

Madea walked back to the front of the room and turned to Santana and told her to come up front. When she got there Madea asked what her name was Santana said "Santana Lopez" Madea said "Okay Santana tell me who everyone else is." I started shaking my head once I saw the smirk on Santana's face. Santana pointed at Rachel and said "the hobbit right there is Rachel Berry. Lumps the clown right there is her boyfriend Finn Hudson. The French whore with the Mohawk is Noah "Puck" Puckerman. Behind him is Asian number 1 and 2 Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang no relation. Yet. Pixie boy next to them is Rory Flanagan. Next to him is Richie Bitch Sugar Motta. In the very back is Trouty mouth Sam Evans. Then there's the Pretty Pony and his Boyfriend Prancy Smurf Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel. Tarantula Head there is Joe Hart. Then there's Tubbers Quinn Fabray the girl in the chair. The guy in the chair is Wheels Artie Abrams. You know Wheezy already. And last but not less my baby Britt-Britt Brittany S Pierce." When she was finished Madea looked at her and then said "Well hell you got all those names for them what they call you?" Before she got the chance to answer everyone except Brittany said in unison "Satan" ...

... Okay journal the fam's calling me for dinner I'll come back and finish telling how the rest of glee club went after dinner.

Mercy!

AN: Thanks for all the follows and reviews. I'm glad you guys like the story. Please R&R


	3. First Rehearsal Part 2

Hey everyone sorry it's a little late But here you go. I realized that I never told you guys where this story would take place. If I had gotten a chance to write a episode of the season 3 of glee this would be right after "Big Brother " and before "Saturday night Gleever". I Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: as always I do not own Glee or the Character Madea. Or the song sung in this chapter

Chapter 3

March 5, 2012  
Okay journal I'm back!

Where was I in the story? Oh right so after everything calmed down with the clubs outburst of Santana's nickname...

Madea looked around and noticed all the kids were here but there was no coach who ever she was. Madea asked "So where's this other teacher y'all have for this?" Santana raised her hand and when Madea nodded to her she replied "She's pregnant so she had a doctor's appointment. She told us in Cheerios practice this morning." Madea looked at her for a second before asking "What the hell is a Cheerio?" I decided to answer that question "Their our cheerleaders Madea." Madea said "Why she ain't just say that then? Hell I'm thinking she talking about cereal or something." Brittany raised her hand and when Madea acknowledged her Britt said "I'm trying to get my cat Lord Tubbington to eat Cheerios the cereal so he'll lose some weight. He tells me he prefers Arby's though."

Everyone in the class is shaking there and trying to stifle a laugh while Madea was giving her the biggest 'what the fuck' look. Before Madea got a chance to comment on what Brittany just said I got up from my chair and asked Madea to follow me. When we were out of earshot I told her all about Brittany and how protective Santana is of her. So Madea just shook her head and followed me back to the group. She looked at Brittany before saying "Conjunction junction what's your function?" then she turned to the white board and wrote on it 'Old Skool'.

As soon as I saw it I knew where she was going with this. Madea said "Okay so the week I'm here y'all are going to be going back to the old school to get songs to perform. And I mean R&B, Jazz, Soul or Blues-" Before she could say anything else Sugar raised her hand and asked "Can you give an example?" I knew she was going to look at me before I looked up to meet her eyes. Madea smiled and said "I won't but Mercedes will come on up here." I tried getting out of it by shaking my head but she sent me a glare and said "Girl don't make me tell you again." I got up and walked over to her and asked what she wanted me to sing and she told me "Give um a simple song." I smiled because I knew exactly what she wanted to hear. I walked over to the band and told them my song before heading back in front of the club and started belting.

A clean up woman is a woman who  
Gets all the love we girls leave behind  
The reason I know so much about her  
Is because she picked up a man of mine

Chumpin' slick was my ruin  
'Cause, I found out all I was doin'  
Was making it easy for the clean up woman  
To get my man's love, oh yeah  
Just making it easy for the clean up woman  
To get my baby's love, uh-huh, um-hum

I took this man's love and put it a shelf  
And like a fool I thought I had him all to myself

When you needed love I was out having fun  
But I found out that all I had done  
Was made it easy for the clean up woman  
To get my man's love, uh-huh  
Yeah, that's what I did, I made it easy for the clean up woman  
To steal my baby's love, oh yeah

The clean up woman will wipe his blues away  
She'll give him plenty lovin' 24 hours a day  
The clean up woman, she'll sweep him off his feet  
She's the one who'll take him in when you dump him in the street  
So take a tip, you better get hip  
To the clean up woman 'cause she's tough  
I mean, she really cleans up

By the time I was finished with the song just about everyone was up on their feet singing and dancing along with me. Madea walked back to the front of the room and was about to ask a question when Rachel raised her hand. She said "Now that's all good and everything but I was wondering if I could maybe sing some Barbra?" Madea looked at Rachel and said "What did I say? R&B, Jazz, Soul, and Blues. I didn't say anything about Barbra." Rachel looked at Madea and said "That's not fair she's old school so I should be able to do her music." Rachel set back in her seat mad when Finn said "Come on Rach she's in charge for a week just do what she wants." Rachel looked at him like he had grown two heads then she started yelling at him "Finn shut up and have my back on this." Just as Finn was about to say something Rachel cut him off and said "No I said to shut up. Don't make me say it again. You know what I'm out of here."

When Rachel left room everybody looked away from Finn so he wouldn't feel so bad. Well everyone but Santana who said "Man that's embarrassing as hell." everyone looked at Santana in disbelief while Puck pulled Finn to the side for a talk. Puck told him "You did good for not going off on her when she was going off on you but after you've done all you can. You just stand and start choking the hell out of her I mean put your thumbs to the back of her throat. Then you release her and go..." Puck made a choking motion with his hand and then released it while saying "Yah Trick" everyone looked at Puck dumb founded until Madea called Finn up to the front.

When he got there she asked if he was ok and he said "I guess Madea I just don't know how to really deal with her when she's like this." Everyone glanced around at each other before they all looked back at Finn and said in unison "YAH TRICK!"...

...I swear journal I haven't laughed that hard in a long time. Alright I'm about to turn in I'll come back tomorrow with the update on Madea's antics.

Mercy!

AN: Okay everybody thank you for all of your reviews and a huge thank you for reading. The song from this chapter is Clean Up Women by Betty Wright. To all the Sue Sylvester fan look out for her next chapter. Please Read and Review!


	4. Some People Just Never Learn

I'm sorry for the delay. Had an emergency last week and couldn't update but I'm back this week and will try and have another chapter up tomorrow for you guys. Thank you for following the story and all the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Madea, or the song from this chapter

Chapter 4

March 6, 2012  
What up journal

Today's glee rehearsal was pretty good. We had some really good performances but I'll get to that. Something people need to realize is to not poke the beast but hey if their going to you can't stop it all you can do is watch what unfolds...

As I walk into the choir room I notice that the only two people here already are Madea and Puck. At first I didn't think anything of it until I walk past them and overhear their conversation. "That was some of the best weed I ever had Madea" said Puck. Madea said "Boy trust me I know. When I'm at home I be having my room lit up like Jamaica." I stop and look at both of them. When they notice me staring I said "Madea please tell me you weren't out smoking with Puck." before she could answer I cut her off by saying "What were you thinking? Don't you know weed is bad for you?" she looked at me for a second and then said "I got glaucoma." I throw my arms up in air and walked to a chair shaking my head.

A little bit after that everyone else begins to come in. As soon as I see Rachel I roll my eyes and say to her "Rachel don't start that crap again this year." she looked at me and pulled back the tape that was covering her mouth and said "I feel like my talents are being wasted because I can't sing Barbra even though she is old school. She is the epitome of old school." When she's done speaking she puts the tape over her mouth. By this time everyone is looking at our interaction.

Madea walks over to us and says. "Little girl if you don't take that tape off your mouth." Rachel does what she is told but rolls her eyes and says "Whatever. I can't wait until this week is over so I don't have to see you anymore." It's like everything in the room stops and everyone is looking at Rachel dumbfounded. Madea's eyes go wide and she raised an eyebrow. She looked around the room just to make sure she had heard correctly. When she noticed everyone was pretty much wearing the same expression she said "First of all little girl who you talking to like that. Oooooo" she started walking back and forth trying to calm herself down but every time she would look at Rachel she would get mad all over again. I was about to tell Rachel off when Madea cut me off and said "You young people are so disrespectful. Little girl I can teach you in five seconds what your momma and daddy should have. I'm from a school where you say yes sir, no sir, yes ma'am, no ma'am or you got your teeth knocked out of your mouth. Trust me you are so close to me knocking yours out." After Madea finished saying what she had to say to Rachel she started pacing.

When the shock finally wore off of Rachel she said "Did you just threaten to physical harm me? I should have you arrested." By the time she was finished with her rant she was on her feet with her cell phone in her hand. Everyone was watching to see what Madea was going to have to say about the treat Rachel had made. Finn spoke up before anyone else could and said "Okay everyone just calm down. Rachel you know you were wrong for coming in here with that tape over your mouth and that attitude." Before he could say anything else Rachel cut him off and replied " She just threatened me and you going to take her side and tell me what I did wrong really Finn? I should just get up and take my talent els-" before she could finish her sentence Finn yelled "THEN GO RACHEL! No one is stopping you. I'm getting sick and tired of your bad attitude all because you're not getting your way. You know what I think we need a break Rachel so just go."

Everyone watching the exchange was shocked by Finn's words. Rachel looked at Finn like she didn't know who he was. Madea Stepped in at this point and said "Alright now y'all sit down and stop this before this gets any worse." When neither Finn nor Rachel seat down like Madea said she yell "SAT Y'ALL ASSES DOWN" This time Finn broke his and Rachel's staring contest and sat down. Rachel on the other hand grabbed her books and walked out of the room mumbling about how she couldn't believe Finn.

The whole choir room was quiet for about ten minutes processing everything that had just happened. Brittany was the one to finally break the silence by saying "Wow that fight was worse then the fight I had with Lord Tubbington last night about his Arby's addition." That broke everyone from their shocked states and everyone began to snicker including Finn. Madea cut the laughing short when she said "Okay. On that note who wants to start us off with their song?"

Everyone started looking around to see who was going to start us off and when no one raised their hand Puck said "I'll go Madea I ain't scared unlike these guys." Puck got up and went over and told the band his song and picked up a guitar and signaled for the band to begin before he started to sing.

_**Turn off the lights and light a candle**_  
_**Tonight I'm in a romantic mood, yeah**_

_**Let's take a shower, shower together**_  
_**I'll wash your body and you'll wash mine, yeah**_  
_**Rub me down in some hot oils, baby, yeah**_  
_**And I'll do the same thing to you**_

_**Just turn off the lights, come to me**_  
_**Girl, I wanna give you a special treat, you're so sweet**_  
_**Turn off the lights and let's get cozy**_  
_**See, you're the only one in the world that I need**_

_**I wanna love you, love you all over, yeah**_  
_**Over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over again**_  
_**Whisper sweet words of love in your ear**_  
_**Show you how much I missed you, missed you, my dear**_

_**Turn 'em off and come to me**_  
_**Tonight, I'm in a sexy mood, baby and light a candle**_  
_**Girl, there's something that I, I wanna do to you**_  
_**I wanna do, I wanna do to you, baby**_

_**Would you mind if I asked you to**_  
_**Would you rub me down**_  
_**Would you rub me down in some, in some burnin' hot oils, baby, yeah**_  
_**I swear, I can do the same thing, the same thing to you, baby**_

_**Turn 'em off and let's get cozy**_  
_**I wanna give you a special treat, you've been so sweet**_  
_**Turn 'em off and come closer**_  
_**You're the only one in this whole wide world that I'd ever need**_

_**Turn 'em off and light a candle**_  
_**You see, there's somethin' I, somethin' I, somethin' I, somethin' I**_  
_**Somethin' I wanna do to you, baby**_

_**I'm lyin' here waitin', my dear**_  
_**You can get what you want any time you want it**_  
_**I'm lyin' here waitin', my dear**_  
_**Come get what you need, give me what I need**_

_**Tell me what you wanna do**_  
_**(There's somethin' I)**_  
_**Tell me what you wanna do, babe**_  
_**(There's somethin' I, somethin' I wanna do to you, baby)**_  
_**Tell me what you wanna do**_  
_**(Yeah)**_  
_**Tell me what you wanna do, babe**_  
_**(Yes)**_

_**Tell me what you wanna do**_  
_**(I've got somethin' in my mind)**_  
_**Tell me what you wanna do, babe**_  
_**(Somethin' that I've been wantin' to do all the time, yeah, yes)**_  
_**Tell me what you wanna do**_  
_**(I wanna give you a special treat)**_  
_**Tell me what you wanna do, babe**_  
_**('Cause you've been so sweet, yeah, yes)**_

_**(Anything that you want, anything that you need, I got it, I got it)**_  
_**Tell me what you wanna do**_  
_**(I can do it)**_  
_**Tell me what you wanna do, babe**_  
_**(I'm willin')**_  
_**Tell me what you wanna do**_  
_**Tell me what you wanna do, babe**_  
_**(I'm willin' to try)**_

By the time the song was over everyone was in a better mood and was rocking right along with Puck. Puck went and put the guitar back and took his seat while Madea made her way back to the front of the room. Madea had a huge smile on her face when she said "That is what I'm talkin about good job Puck. Okay now who wants to go nex-" before she could finish her sentence she was interrupted but Sue coming in the room and saying "Okay Sloppy babies lets get to work." Madea looked over at the person who interrupted her and said "Sue?"…..

… Oh shit Madea's calling me I better go see what she wants before she comes and slaps the hell out of me. Holla for now!

Mercy!

AN: Well there we go I bet your wondering what's going to happen with Madea and Sue huh? The song from this Chapter is Turn off the Lights By Teddy Pendergrass. You'll see next chapter promise. Please Read & Review Sorry again for the delay :)


	5. Sue?

**So Sorry for the delay guys but I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or Madea or any of the song from this chapter.**

Madea…

Chapter 5

March 6, 2012  
Okay Journal where was I?

Oh right…

Sue looked over at Madea and looked like she saw a ghost. When she got herself together she said "I know that's not who I think it is. MADEA!" At this point everyone in the room is confused. I looked between Sue and Madea thinking 'Oh God Please No.' I turned to Madea and asked "Do you two know each other?" She turned to me and said "Girl yeah me and Sue go way back. We use to raise a lot of hell back in the day."

By this time we all have our mouths hanging open and a WTF look on our faces. Before anyone got the chance to say anything Madea hugged Sue and said "Girl I haven't seen you since we robbed that bank in 1990. I thought they caught you." Sue replied "It has been a long time. And hell no they ain't catch me you know I was always quick. So what have you been up to? Still causing trouble?" Madea looked at her and shrugged her shoulders and said "You know me girl I'm still doing me. I'll always be a hell raiser." Sue nodded her head and asked "You still packing Dea?" Madea held up her purse and said "I don't ever go anywhere with out my piece. You never know when something is going to pop off."

I can't do anything but shake my head because this is literally my worst nightmare. "So what you making these sloppy babies do?" Sue asked Madea. Madea replied "There each going to perform an old skool song. You know old skool girl me you and the girls used to bump it back in the day." Sue said "Hell yea that blue lights in the basement music. So is that why I saw Mrs. Focker storm her way out of here before I came in?" Madea shook her head and said "If your talking about that girl Rachel then yea and you know me girl I was about to catch a case over that girl."

Sue shook her head and replied "Yea she can have that effect on people. Anyway back to the music who's going to sing now?" Everyone was still trying to figure out what they had just seen and heard to respond. Well everyone but Sugar who's hand flew up while she hopped up out of her seat and over to the band. Before anyone had the chance to protest the band began to "I'll Take You There" by The Staple Singers.

After her very interesting performance everyone looked over at Madea to see if she was going to say anything about it. Madea was staring at Sugar wide eyed and said "Wow. Wow. WOW." she looked around and saw everyone staring and said "What the hell y'all staring at? Thank you Sugar that was something go sit down and who's next?" As soon as Madea said those words her and Sue shared a look that said 'The heck was that' Blaine took the opportunity to go and talk to the band about his song choice.

When the band started "Always and Forever" by Heatwave Sue and Madea broke away from there silent conversation to look and see who was about to sing. Blaine took a deep breath and looked up and found Kurt's eyes and started singing his heart out to him. When the song was over everyone stood up and clapped for his performance. Madea had a smile on her face and said "That boy know he can sing." When Blaine got back to his set Kurt pulled him into a big hug. When they pulled away Blaine whipped away the tears that were rolling down Kurt's face and grabbed his hand.

Madea took a look at the clock and noticed we were almost out of time so she said "Okay we have time for one more song who wants it?" Artie wheeled to the front of the room and said "I'll take it but with my song the fellas are gonna sing back up for me." He signaled for the band to start.

(_**Artie**_/The New Direction Guys)  
I like_** girl words can't express the way I feel for you**_  
I like_** the way you hold me, the way you touch me**_  
I like_** girl everything you do to me, you know I like it**_  
I like **don't stop now, I like**

_**Oh, my dreams are now reality**_  
_**Each and every time you are here with me**_  
_**The touch, you give me with your hands**_  
_**When you caress my skin I'm under your command**_

_**Girl you hypnotize me with your eyes**_  
_**It took me some time, but now I realize**_  
_**It's you, to whom which I belong**_  
_**I love it, the feeling's getting strong**_

I like_** the things you do to me**_  
I like_** it brings out ecstasy**_

I like_** it really turns me on**_  
I like_** the feeling's getting strong**_

_**Oh girl, you are my lover**_  
_**When I'm with you, there is no other**_  
_**A spell, you've got me under**_  
_**Please don't you leave, I'm on my hands and knees**_

_**Words, can't express the way I feel**_  
_**Emotions for you are so real**_  
_**Girl, you love me over over again**_  
_**Don't stop, please don't let it in**_

I like_** the things you do to me**_  
I like_** it brings out ecstasy**_  
I like_** it really turns me on**_  
I like_** the feeling's getting strong**_

_**You know I love it, hey girl, you know I care **_  
_**(**_I like the way you_**)**_  
_**Sugar, you know I love it baby**_

_**(**_I like_**)Baby I like it, (**_I like_**) sugar I love you**_  
_**(**_I like_**)Oh, love you, oh**_  
_**(**_I like_**)Baby I like you, (**_I like_**) hey hey I like you, you**_  
_**(**_I like_**)Baby I love you**_

_**I like it hey baby, I like it, oh sugar (**_I like_**)**_  
_**Oh I like it, that's the way life turns to like**_  
_**Like turns to love, (**_I like_**) oh baby**_  
_**You keep me safe and warm**_

_**(**_I like_**)I like it, pretty baby**_  
_**(**_I like_**)I like it, lil' sugar, (**_I like_**) I like it, pretty baby, pretty baby give it to me, ooo**_  
_**(**_I like_**)I like it, oh baby, (**_I like**) ****_I like it oh baby_**  
_**Oh I like it**_

_**(**_I like_**)I like the way you wear your hair**_  
_**(**_I like_**)I like the stylish clothes you wear**_  
_**(**_I like_**)The way you kiss me I belong**_  
_**(**_I like_**)Give me all your lovin', all night long**_

When Artie got finished everyone began cheering him on. Madea looked at him and said "Boy you killed that song you have what is it you kids now a days say?" Artie smiled and said "Swag?" Madea replied "Yea whatever the hell that is. Anyway the class is over come tomorrow prepared to sing." Sue stood up then and watched as there was very little movement from us and said "Get out NOW." Everyone started to scurry out the choir room….

…. Anyway when I got home I asked Madea all about how she and Sue knew each other and I am not going to lie it is a crazy story. Now I have to pick my song for the assignment so I'll let you know how it goes tomorrow. Peace

Mercy!

**AN: Hey everyone I'm so sorry it took so long I had a bad case of writers block. Thank so much for all the comments and follows and favorites. Songs From Chapter are "I'll Take You There" By The Staple Singer "Always and Forever" By Heatwave & "I Like" By Guy .So I was thinking when I finished this story I would write about how Madea and Sue meet and What happened at that bank let me know what you guys think until next time.**


	6. Is She Foreal?

**AN: Thank for the reviews guys. And huge thank you to Samcedes4eva for a great idea. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee any of it characters, Madea or the songs mentioned.**

Madea…

Chapter 6

March 7, 2012  
Well journal today was Cray Cray. All I can say is Madea is a fool but I love her anyway…..

I'm one of the last people to get into the choir room because I had to stop and talk to Señora. Alano about a project she assigned. Lucky for me I didn't have to have Mr. Schue when he was a Spanish teacher. Anyway as soon as I walked into the choir room I noticed Rachel wasn't in here. When I looked over at Finn he looked sad. I know Rachel yelling at him yesterday was really getting to him so I'm making a mental note to talk to her.

I take my seat in the back row next to Santana and Brittany. We acknowledge each other just as Sue and Madea walk in the room. I can't look at Sue the same way ever again after all those stories Madea told me last night. Sue was the first to speak when she said "Alright No Directions who wants to start us off with their song." Finn was the first to raise his hand. When he got up Madea and Sue took their seats. He walked over to Brad at the piano and told him his song choice then he nodded to the band and they began to play.

**"Ain't no sunshine when she's gone**  
**It's not warm when she's away.**  
**Ain't no sunshine when she's gone**  
**And she's always gone too long**  
**Anytime she goes away.**

**Wonder this time where she's gone**  
**Wonder if she's gone to stay**  
**Ain't no sunshine when she's gone**  
**And this house just ain't no home**  
**Anytime she goes away."**

Half way through the song my eyes caught a glimpse of movement by the door. When I looked towards it I saw Rachel with tears in her eyes.

**"And I know, I know, I know, I know,**  
**I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,**  
**I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,**  
**I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,**  
**I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,**  
**I know, I know, **  
**Hey, I oughtta leave young thing alone**  
**But ain't no sunshine when she's gone**

**Ain't no sunshine when she's gone**  
**Only darkness every day.**  
**Ain't no sunshine when she's gone**  
**And this house just ain't no home**  
**Anytime she goes away.**  
**Anytime she goes away.**  
**Anytime she goes away.**  
**Anytime she goes away."**

When Finn was finished he looked even sadder as he whipped away a tear and I noticed Rachel wasn't at the door anymore. When he went to go sit down Madea looked at him and said "Boy when you going through bad stuff don't listen to that sad music cause it will have you in tears. Put on some of that hip hop cause half that stuff ain't got any meaning to it." Finn dried the rest of his tears and smiled a small smile while saying "Yes ma'am Madea but you sound like you've been through this before?" Madea nodded her head and said "Yeah once a man treated me wrong and I turned on my radio and Luther Vandross was singing about furniture and I stated crying." Sam asked "Furniture?" Madea replied "Yes furniture he said 'A chair is still a chair even when theirs no one sitting there.' then I started crying." As soon as Madea started singing a little Luther I got chills.

Finn started nodding his head that he understands were she was coming from. Half way through a very interesting performance of 'Tonight is the night' by Tina who was looking at Mike the whole time I get the feeling that someone is staring at me. When I take a glance to my right I see Sam staring at me. When he realizes that I was looking back at him he looked away quickly. His cheeks and the top of his ears were a light shade of pink.

When Tina got finished pretty much everyone new what she and Mike were going to be doing tonight. Sue stood up and said "Well that was pretty good Asian number one. Dea which one of these pimple faced loser do you wanna see perform next?" Before Madea could reply Brittany raised her hand and when Madea nodded at her to let her know she could ask her question Brittany asked "Is Mercedes your daughter?"

Everyone looked at Brittany like she had two heads and I'm wondering where in the world did that question just come from. Madea looked at me wondering if she was being serious and I shook my head telling her not to saying anything with my eyes. Madea looks at Britt and when she realizes she is serious she starts nodding her head and says "Oh okay I get it the mall is open but ain't nobody shopping."

When I looked over at Santana she looked livid and before I could stop her from doing anything stupid she was out her seat and was in Madea's face. Santana said "Are you fucking crazy? Nobody talks bad about Brittany. Debe haber golpeado la cabeza. Voy a todos Lima Heights en el culo." Sue was able to get a hold of Santana before she was able to swing on Madea. Madea held up her finger and walked over to her purse and when she walked back she got right in Santana's face and said "First of all who the hell you talking to and speak English. Second have you lost your damn mind?" Madea held up her purse in front of Santana's face open and said "Look in there. I have more weapons in there then the United States Army and trust me I know how to use them." Santana stopped struggling in Sue's arms when she looked in Madea's purse. Madea went on to say "Little girl you don't know me I shot Tupac." As soon as she said that everyone started looking at each other wondering if she was telling the truth. Madea followed up her statement but saying "I didn't kill him though that wasn't me." When she noticed the shocked expressions on everyone's face she explained further by saying "What we were arguing over a parking spot." Everyone went from looking at Madea to looking at me to see if she was telling the truth…..

… All I could do was hang my head. Oh shit I'll be back in a few to finish telling the story. Satan's calling I need to check on her.

Mercy Me!

**AN: And there we have it guys. Thank you so much for reading and please review. Thank you so much for the reviews last chapter. The English translation to the Spanish is You must have bumped your head. I will go all Lima Heights on your songs from "Ain't no Sunshine" By: Bill Withers and "Tonight is the Night" By: Betty Wright. I want to say thank you again to Samcedes4eva for the great idea. Until Next Time Guys.**


End file.
